


Small Bump

by AndyGroza



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: Tenter de se reconstruire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens d'écouter à nouveau Small Bump d'Ed Sheeran. Ca faisait très longtemps, et j'avais écrit ça la première fois que je l'avais entendue. Je l'avais écouté en boucle pendant plusieurs jours, elle m'avait hanté. 
> 
> Je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas le publier à nouveau?

**You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
****  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
**  
**I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
**  
**A small bump in four months, you're brought to life**  


Postée dans un fauteuil devant sa fenêtre, elle regardait le vent faire frémir les arbres. Elle regardait les nuages progresser dans le ciel. Elle regardait les passants piétiner les feuilles jaunies qui recouvraient le sol des allées. Et ce depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qu’elle n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Deux semaines qu’elle se laissait dépérir dans ce siège.

Et lui, la fixait de l’entrée de la pièce. Il devinait son corps fragile enveloppé d’un large gilet de laine. Il supposait son teint cireux, les cernes violets sous ses yeux, et ses lèvres mordues au sang. Et il redoutait le vide dans ses prunelles vertes. Elles qui habitaient généralement des paillettes de vie, étaient à présent ternies, entachées par la douleur et le manque.

_Un sanglot résonna. Sa gorge se serra. Il était si impuissant._

 

 **I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,**  
  
**If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**  
  
**You are my one and only,**  
  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**  
  
**Oh, you are my one and only,  
**  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,**  
  
**And you'll be alright**  


Ils n’avaient rien pu faire. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Une maladie génétique. Quelque chose que sa famille traînait depuis des générations. Les risques étaient présents. Ils le savaient. Mais ils le voulaient tellement. Les trois premiers mois s’étaient passés sans complication. Et soudainement, sans aucun signe précurseur, c’était arrivé. Cette chose que l’on appelle dans le jargon médical « une fausse couche ».

Même l’argent, l’entourage, on ne pouvait rien y faire. On avait tenté de les réconforter. On avait tenté de les rassurer. « Ce sont les aléas de la vie », leur avait-on dit. La jeune femme avait alors hurlé. Comment pouvait-on banaliser à ce point la perte d’une vie ? Rien ne valait une vie. On ne pouvait la remplacer. On ne pouvait la racheter.

_Dévastée. Détruite. Ces sentiments rythmaient ses journées depuis._

 

 **You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin**  
  
**With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.**  
  
**Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,**  
  
**And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide**  
  
**A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes**  


Il s’approcha alors du siège, et s’accroupi face à celle qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Celle qui lui faisait ressentir toutes ces sensations si agréables. Celle qu’il aimait plus que sa propre vie.  
Ses deux émeraudes étaient vitreuses. Des larmes avaient tracé de larges sillons sur ses joues creusées. Elle mordillait son pouce tentant de retenir les gémissements de souffrance qui menaçaient de percer. Ses épaules tremblaient.  
Il posa sa paume chaude sur l’une de ses pommettes. Glacée. Il caressa sa peau douce. Ce fut le signal. Elle s’écroula dans ses bras.

_Hurlant son désespoir. Priant pour qu’on lui ôte toute douleur. Criant sa détresse._

 

 **You can lie with me,**  
  
**With your tiny feet**  
  
**When you're half asleep,**  
  
**I'll leave you be**  
  
**Right in front of me**  
  
**For a couple weeks**  
  
**So I can keep you safe**  


 

Il la berça lui chuchotant doucement, comme pour ne pas l’apeurer, qu’il l’aimait comme un fou. Qu’il serait toujours présent. Mais elle secoua la tête en signe de déni, et s’éloigna brusquement de lui, brisant un peu plus le cœur du jeune homme. Elle se leva en titubant. Tira sur ses cheveux telle une démente.

 

\- Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas m’aimer. Comment peux-tu aimer un monstre comme moi ? Comment peux-tu aimer un assassin ? Parce que c’est ce que je suis. Un assassin. Je l’ai tué. J’ai pas réussi à le préserver comme je le lui avais promis. Je l’ai tué. J’ai tué mon enfant? J’ai tué notre enfant.

 

Ce fut aux yeux du jeune homme de se remplir de larmes. Il la voyait se noyer toujours plus. S’enterrer un peu plus profondément chaque jour dans une peine inconcevable. Cependant, il refusait de la laisser s’échapper.  
Il se releva alors à son tour et enserra ses épaules d’une force démesurée, humant l’odeur sucrée de ses cheveux.

_Il ne la laisserait pas s’enfoncer plus. Il lui réapprendrait à vivre s’il le fallait. Il serait fort pour deux._

 

 **You are my one and only,**  
  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight**  
  
**Oh, you are my one and only,**  
  
**You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight,**  
  
**And you'll be alright  
**  

C’est d'une voix tremblante qu’il lui murmura :

 

\- Je veux tout de toi. Je prendrais ta douleur si je le pouvais. Je prendrais toute ta culpabilité et ta tristesse pour que tu souries à nouveau. Mon amour. Je t’en supplie, reviens-moi. Je suis là. Je le serai à chaque instant de ta vie. Je te soutiendrai encore et toujours. Je serai ton souffle, je serai ton cœur, je serai ta vie, je serai tout ce que tu voudras que je sois. Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare, souviens-toi. On se l’est promis.

 

Les pleurs de la jeune femme se calmèrent après quelques instants. Elle s’accrocha désespérément au t-shirt de l’homme qui faisait tout son possible pour l’aider. Et ancra pour la première fois depuis deux semaines ses yeux dans les océans de son fiancé. Elle saisit l’une de ses mains et la plaqua sur son cœur.

 

\- Il n’y a que toi. Il n’y a que ta présence qui peut combler une partie de ce trou béant qui s’est formé ici. L’autre moitié est comme une plaie à vif. Une plaie infectée. Une plaie impossible à guérir. J’ai mal en dedans.

 

_\- Je trouverais un remède, mon amour. Je te le promets. On reconstruira notre futur, et tout ira bien._

 

 **You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life**  
  
**Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why**  



End file.
